Pokemon XD! My version
by Dimunda
Summary: dumb name i know. if you can think of one better, just tell me. Jason is an awesome trainer, with an awesome pokemon. One day, professor krane gets kidnapped, shadow pokemon return, and jason meets a girl with a red eevee. what will happen? r&r to find ou
1. Chapter 1

A boy stood behind a huge Salamence. Across from him, stared a man with brown hair, and a Metagross. The boy yelled, "Ok Salamence lets finish this with earthquake!" The giant dragon pokemon slammed it huge tail into the ground, causing the earth to shake, and the Metagross faint. The boy then heard a voice say, "Good job, Jason!" Then, everything disappeared and the boy stood on a machine. A man in a white coat with blue hair, stepped up to him and said, "You just keep getting better everyday." Jason smiled and said, "Yep." The man and Jason laughed. The man said, "Oh before I forget, your mother wanted you for something. Something about Jovi." Jason frowned and said, "Crap!" He then ran pass then man, who started to laugh. As Jason ran, he thought: _Crap what did Jovi do now?!_ Jason then burst through a room, to see a woman with a pink dress standing by a man with brown hair, glasses, and a long white coat. The woman said, "Hey sweetie, could you do me a favor?" Jason panted and said, "Uh huh. What is wrong with Jovi?" The woman smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong. I just need you to go find her." Jason smiled and nodded his head. The man said, "Jason, I heard Kyle give you praise about your battling skills. Very impressive for a 13 year old." Jason put his hand behind his head and laughed. The woman looked at the man and said, "Professor Krane, I really would appreciate if you and the others don't praise my children like that. They'll get spoiled rotten!" Krane laughed and said, "Relax Lily, they're great kids." Lily looked back at Jason. She said, "I believe I saw her run off earlier yelling she was going to Doctor Kamiko's house. I thought she was playing hide and seek though. Well please go get her." Jason nodded his head and replied, "Just let me go get Jake. He's still sleeping upstairs." Lily saw him run off, yelling, "Hurry. It's getting late." Jason went up the elevator.

When he got to the top floor, he ran quickly to his room. He burst through the door, and yelled, "Come on Jake, wake up! We gotta go get Jovi!" On the bed sat a light brown Eevee. It looked up at him and walked to him. Jake jumped onto Jason's head, and fell asleep. Jason laughed and said, "Lazy pokemon." He then ran off, trying to keep Jake on his head so he wouldn't disturb the little pokemon. He then ran outside and saw his white and blue scooter. He hopped on it, and started it. He looked up and said, "Jake, I'd hold on if I was you." The little pokemon jumped off of Jason's head and onto his lap, falling asleep again. This made Jason laugh harder.

Jason drove easily through the forest on a smooth dirt road. He then saw an eerie looking house ahead, dark clouds hovering above it. Jason sighed and asked, "Why does my sister have to pick the freaks." He then parked his scooter in front of the gates, Jake hopping down. Jake stretched his tiny legs, and began to walk by Jason's side. Before Jason got to the door, he heard a voice say, "Stop, burglar!" Jason and Jake turned around to see a small man, with black hair, and swirled glasses. Jason thought: _Ok…who's the freak?_ The man said, "Chobin doesn't allow burglars at Doctor Kamiko's house." He then threw a poke ball to reveal a Sunkern. Jason sighed, looked down at Jake, and said, "Let's get this over with." The little pokemon nodded its head and jumped in front of Jason. Jason yelled, "Jake, quick attack!" The little pokemon then sped toward the Sunkern, and hit it. The little pokemon flew back towards the short man, fainted. Chobin returned the pokemon and asked, "How could Chobin lose?" Jason walked to the man, and Chobin said, "Oh you're not a burglar, but a child. Chobin sorry." Jason smiled and said, "No sweat. Hey have you seen my little sister?" But before Chobin could answer, a little girl with short, blue hair, a white long, sleeved shirt, and white pants came out the door. She said, "Hi big brother." Jason smiled and said, "Hey Jovi. Come on, Mom wants us home, now!" Jovi frowned and said, "Ok." She waved to Chobin, saying, "Bye Chobin. See you tomorrow." Chobin waved back and went inside the house."

The two kids got on the scooter, and rode along the rode, Jovi holding tightly to Jake and her Minun, Mimi. When they got back to the lab, Lily was waiting for them. Jovi ran to her and said, "Hi mommy." Lily smiled and said, "Hi sweetie. Weren't you playing hide and seek with Aidin?" Jovi gasped and said, "Jovi completely forgot." Jovi then ran inside, Mimi trying to keep up. Jason laughed and walked to Lily. She smiled and said, "Oh Jason, Professor Krane wanted to see you." Jason nodded his head, and ran inside, Jake running to catch him.

Inside, Jason saw the professor with Kyle, standing by a machine. Jason asked, "What's up?" Krane smiled and said, "Jason, we would like to try a machine, and we thought you'd be fit to do so." Jason looked at Kyle, who was holding a machine looked to be built for an arm. Kyle carefully put it on Jason's right arm. Jason moved it. He could barely fit it. Krane said, "It's designed to snag shadow pokemon. We thought since you're the best battler, that you should have it. Well, what do you think?" Jason looked at him and said, "You can count on me." Krane smiled and said, "Great. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a walk." He then walked out the room, and into the hall. Jason looked at Jake and asked, "What do you think?" Jake barked, smiling sarcastically. Jason said, "Aww why'd I ask you?" Jake jumped onto Jason's shoulder and rubbed against his neck. Jason said, "Ok stop kissing up." Jason then heard a woman scream. He looked back and ran to the counter. He asked, "What's wrong?" A blonde haired woman said, "Three men just came in and snatched the professor." Jason looked angrily and ran out the door. When he got out there, he saw two people, and a Pineco, lying face down on the ground.

Well what do ya think? Going to update fast because I started my XD game over and decided to write a story. Its going to be a little different then the game though. Review! xp


	2. Hinata and Cherry

Jason looked at the ground, clutching his fist. Jake barked and Jason looked to where he barked at. Jason saw three men, two skinny, and a huge one, who was pushing Krane to a car. Krane tried to fight back, but wasn't doing too well. Jason ran up to one of the skinny one's, who wore a yellow bandana. He saw Jason and said, "Stand back boy, and we won't hurt you." Jason said, "Let him go." The man sighed, pulled out a poke ball, and said, "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." He threw the poke ball, to release a Teddiursa. Then, the machine let off a monitor in front of Jason's right eye. He then saw dark aura surrounding the pokemon. Jason asked, "Wh-what is this?" Krane yelled, "Jason, that's a shadow pokemon. Hurry and capture it." Jason saw that the pokemon looked weak. He said, "If you insist." He dug around his belt for a poke ball, and threw it. The Teddiursa immediately went inside the poke ball, and stayed in there. Jason picked up the poke ball and said, "Wow….that was easy." He then looked up to see the man gone. He thought: _It was a distraction! _He ran to the men, who already stuffed Krane in the back. They then floated off, leaving a cloud of dust in front of Jason.

Minutes later, Jovi was crying her eyes out. Kyle said, "We can't do this without Krane. We should give up." Lily said, "NO we won't. We got here not just because of Krane, but from all of us working together." Jovi stopped crying. Lily bent down to Jason and asked, "Jason, will you do me a huge favor?" Jason nodded his head, slowly. Lily smiled and said, "Go to Gateon Port and go to the part shop. There a man will give you an important part, ok?" Jason nodded his head and started to walk off, when he heard Jovi yell, "Jovi knows where that is. It's by Emmili's house. Jovi want to go." Lily looked at Jason, who sighed and said, "Alright. Come on Jovi." Jovi squealed and they ran off.

Minutes later they got to Gateon Port. Jason looked at Jovi and said, "Jovi stay by me now, ok?" Jovi nodded her head, and then something caught her attention. She said, "Big brother look." Jason looked to see a blond haired man, holding a long, brown haired girl by the shirt collar. A red Eevee barked at the man. Jason heard the man say, "Give me your pokemon!" The girl shook her head. Jason looked at Jake, who already knew what he was going to do. Jason yelled, "Jake, bite his arm." Jake ran to the man and bit his arm as hard as he could. The man dropped the girl and shoved Jake off his arm. He said, "Now you got me, the awesome Zook, angry." He threw a poke ball and out came a Zangoose. "That will be quite enough." Everyone turned to see a small old man, accompanied by a tall man with blue hair and clothes, and another man with red hair and clothes. The blue haired man walked up to him. He threw a poke ball and yelled, "Alakazam psybeam!" Out came the psychic pokemon who shot beams out of its spoons that made the Zangoose faint. Zook picked up his pokemon and ran off. The blue haired man walked off with the older man, and the red haired man. The girl said, "Thank you." The old man waved his hand, and continued to walk. Jason looked at the girl, held out a hand, and asked, "Are you ok?" The girl looked at the hand, smiled, and took it. She said, "Yeah I'm alright." The red Eevee jumped into the arms of her trainer. The girl saw tiny tears trickle down its face. She said, "Cherry I'm alright." Cherry, apparently that's its name, looked at Jake and Jason. She jumped out of the girl's arm, to Jake's side. Cherry started to talk to Jake, which made him blush. The girl laughed and said, "Well it looks like my Eevee is fond of yours." Jason laughed too and said, "Yeah, like wise." The girl smiled and said, "My name's Hinata by the way. What's yours?" Jason said, "Its Jason." Jovi tugged on Jason's leg and said, "Big brother, Jovi going to Emmili's house now." Jason said, "Ok Jovi but stay there. When I'm done I'll come get you." Jovi smiled and ran the other way, Mimi following her. Hinata smiled and said, "She's so cute." Jason smiled. He saw another poke ball on her belt and asked, "You have another pokemon." Hinata nodded her head, and replied, "I need to let him out." She took the poke ball, threw it in the air, and said, "Come on out Blitzer!" Out of the poke ball, came a tall Rapidash. The pokemon rubbed against its trainer. It yawned and nuzzled its poke ball. Hinata asked, "You wanna go back in?" Blitzer nodded his head. Hinata then returned him inside his poke ball. Jason said, "Hey before I go get the machine part, wanna go grab something to eat?" Hinata smiled and said, "I'd love too." They all then started to walk to the Krabby Club. Jason kept looking at Hinata. He thought: _Gosh…she's real pretty. _

When they got to the club they sat down and started to talk. Jason found out that Hinata was alone in the world. Her parents died two years ago in a car accident, and no one could look after her. Hinata then said, "I want to show you something, or give more like it." She pulled out her bag and dumped something onto the table. They were element stones.

Why would she give Jason a stone? Review plez.


	3. Cherry and Jakes Choices

Jason looked at all of the stones. He asked, "What are these for?" Hinata smiled and replied, "Eevee can evolve into any type of pokemon these element stones are. Like water stone makes it evolve into Vaporeon. Cherry which one do you want to evolve into?" Hinata then pulled out a book and turned to a certain page. There, Jason saw five different evolutions of Eevee. One caught Cherry's eyes. She placed her paw on a certain picture. Jason looked to see it was a picture of a yellow spikey eevolution. Hinata looked at Cherry, smiled, and said, "So you want to be a Jolteon." Cherry nodded her head really fast. Jason looked at Jake and asked, "How about you?" Jake studied the book really hard. Jake then placed his paw on a picture. Hinata and Jason leaned in to look at it. Jake was pointing to a Vaporeon. Jason asked, "Really?" Jake smiled and nodded his head. Jason smiled. He said, "Ok. We'll take that stone, if that's ok?" Hinata said, "Yeah its fine."

15 minutes later, after talking, laughing, and some eating, they left the club. Hinata and Cherry were walking up the stairs. Hinata said, "It was very nice meeting you Jason. See ya Jake!" Jason apparently wasn't listening, but he knew she was leaving. He thought: _Say something, stupid! _Jason said, "Wait!" as Hinata turned to leave. She turned back around and asked, "Yes?" Jason's face started to redden and he gulped. Cherry shook her head, and pushed Hinata into Jason. She looked at his face and blushed.. Cherry sat by Jake and they both laughed. Hinata looked at them, angrily but still blushing. The two pokemon looked scared. Hinata looked up at Jason, not noticing she was still on his chest. In fact, he didn't notice either. He asked, "Would you like to stay with me? I- I don't mean stay 'with' me, just travel with me." Hinata blushed even more, while nodding her head. They both then realized that Hinata was on Jason. She quickly moved, and said, "Sorry bout that." Jason looked away, blushing, and saying, "I-its ok." Jason then said, "Come on. Let's go get that part." Hinata, still blushing, said, "Ok." They both then walked to the parts shop.

They got the part, picked up Jovi, and went to the entrance of Gateon. They were all standing by Jason's scooter. Jason looked at it. Jovi said, "There's no more room." Hinata rubbed her hand in Jovi's head and said, "Don't worry. I'll get by." Hinata threw a poke ball and said, "Blitzer, let's ride!" Out came the giant horse. Hinata jumped on its back, and held onto its fiery man. Jovi asked, "Doesn't that burn you?" Hinata smiled and said, "No." Jovi asked, "Why?" Hinata replied, "Because when a Rapidash or Ponyta trusts you very much, it will not burn you with its mane." Hinata then picked Cherry up from the ground, and placed her on her lap. Hinata then said, "Let's go Blitzer." The horse lifted up from the ground and then galloped down the dirt rode. Jovi saw Jason look at her, not paying attention. Jovi then started to sing, "Jason likes Hinata. Jason likes Hinata." Jason heard her, but didn't say anything. Jake jumped into his lap, and fell asleep. Jake smiled and whispered, "Lazy pokemon." He then started the scooter and drove with Hinata.

Two words. LEAVE REVIEWS! That is all.


	4. My Love For You

They got to the lab 15 minutes later. Lily hugged Jovi and Jason, saying, "Oh my gosh, I thought something happened to you two." She looked at Jason and said, "Jason, that Teddiursa you have…you need to take it to Agate Village. We already contacted Eaugun there and told him about your arrival." Jason nodded his head, and said, "Ok." Hinata said, "I'm going with you." She looked outside to see Blitzer. They both then ran out the door. When Hinata started to get on Blitzer, Jason asked, "Um, Hinata? Do you want to ride with me?" Hinata blushed, and said, "O-oh-ok." She looked at Blitzer and said, "You can run by us." Blitzer nuzzled against her neck and already headed down the road. Hinata sat on the scooter, Cherry sleeping soundly in her lap, along with Jake. He just wanted to lie by Cherry. Jason started it up, and off they went. Hinata started to fall back. Jason noticed this and said, "Grab onto me." Hinata grabbed onto his waist, and blushed so hard; you could swear she was a tomato. Jason as well blushed.

30 minutes later they reached Agate Village. They asked a man if they knew where Eaugun was, and they pointed down at a cave. As they headed for the cave, people challenged Jason to pokemon battles. His pokemon then were weak from battle. They walked into the cave, but when they got in there, people were face flat on the ground. Hinata and Jason looked at each other and ran into the cave. When they came into a clearing, they saw an old man and a Pikachu face flat on the ground. Hinata turned her attention to a man in white. In front of him were an Elekid and a Slugma. He pointed to Hinata and said, "I challenge you to a battle." Hinata accepted and the battle was on the way.

Minutes later, it seemed that Hinata would win, until the man said, "Slugma, shadow blitz." The pokemon started to store dark energy. It then released it. Hinata knew this would hurt her pokemon, and badly. She grabbed them and pulled them down. Her back now faced the attack. Jason also knew the attack would hurt. He was going to protect Hinata, when she said, "No Jason, don't." The attack then hit Hinata, and she screamed in pain. Then, the old man and Pikachu started to get up. The old man said, "Pikachu use thunder on him and his pokemon." The Pikachu let off a powerful attack, sending the man and his pokemon into the skies. Hinata then fell to the ground, falling unconscious, but hearing Jason call out her name.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" "Yes she will. That was a brave thing she did. Her pokemon could've been in more pain then she." Hinata then woke up to see herself lying on a silk white bed. She saw a blue haired woman talking to Jason, and the old man, who was of course, Eaugun. Jason smiled and hugged her tightly. Hinata winced, but hugged him back. The woman and Eaugun left the room, to talk about Hinata's injuries. Hinata sat up, and stared at Jason. He asked, "What's wrong?" Hinata poked two fingers together and said, "J-Jason I wanted t-to tell y-you t-th-that I l-…." Jason waited for her to continue. He was right in front of her face, so it was kinda making it a little difficult. Cherry and Jake shook their heads and sighed. Cherry then said something to Jake, and he nodded his head. They walked backwards and then ran forwards, pushing Jason to Hinata. His lips fell on hers. At first their eyes were widened with shock, but then Hinata closed her eyes, and Jason kissed her deeper.

What will happen next? I don't know. Oh wait, yeah I do. Plez review for I am super bored.


	5. The Battle

Jason took his lips off of Hinata's. They just stared at each other for a second. Hinata then giggled, and Jason smiled. Hinata took Jason's hand. Cherry and Jake then hoped onto the bed. At first Jason and Hinata looked at the two pokemon, which made them nervous. Jake then said, "Thank you." The pokemon sat up proud. Jason then turned back to Hinata. She then remembered something. She asked, "Did you purify your Teddiursa?" Jason frowned and said, "We couldn't. He's not ready. Eaugun said if I battle with him more, he'll be ready." Hinata smiled and got up, wincing a little. Jason asked, "Are you sure you can get up?" Hinata smiled and said, "I've been in worse conditions." She looked at Cherry and said, "Let's go."

They were outside, and Cherry was staring at Teddiursa. "Teddiursa, attack!" Teddiursa started to use shadow blitz, but this one was super powerful. It ran towards Cherry. "Cherry, dodge and then use quick attack!" Cherry dodged it perfectly, and hit the Teddiursa. It fell backwards. "Teddiursa, attack again!" Teddiursa didn't use shadow blitz this time. Instead it used tackle. Hinata said, "Jason, this means the door to its heart is opening!" Cherry barked at Hinata, who realized Teddiursa getting closer.

Minutes later, Teddiursa got two of its attacks back. Tackle and lick. Teddiursa won the battle, and jumped around with a smile on its face. Its heart was almost opened. Now all they had to do was to purify it. Cherry licked Hinata's face. Hinata said, "You did a great job. Have a reward." Hinata then dug around for something in her backpack, when something fell out. Cherry touched it and started to glow. When the light disappeared, in the place of the Eevee was a dark yellow Jolteon. "Cherry?" The Jolteon smiled and said, "Joooolteon." Jake's ears went down. He then jumped onto Jason's back, and started to dig in his backpack. "Hey, Jake, what're you doin?!" Jake then found what he was looking for, put it in his mouth, and jumped off of Jason's back. Then, Jake started to glow. When his light disappeared, in the Eevee's place, was a Vaporeon. Jake then walked over to Cherry and nuzzled her, only to be hurt by the spikes. Cherry laughed nervously, and put the spikes down. Cherry and Jake then began to nuzzle each other. Jason asked, "What just happened?" Hinata said, "Well, when Cherry accidentally evolved, Jake probably didn't want her to think he was weak, so he evolved." Cherry looked at Jake and gave a 'is that true' face. Jake blushed and nodded his head. Cherry looked surprised and nuzzled him. Hinata then said, "Well I bet your mom's machine is ready so…." Jason then felt his PDA go off. He looked at it. He said, "Yep it is." He grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Let's go." Hinata blushed a little bit. She said, "O-ok." Jason then realized why she was nervous. He let go of her hand and said, "Sorry." Hinata then took it back. She said, "Its ok." They then walked to the scooter, going to the lab to purify their first shadow pokemon.

Well what will happen with this couple? Will Teddiursa's purification go well. See next chap. Probably might update later, but gotta play the game to remember what happens. Leave reviews.


	6. Mt Battle

As they reached the scooter, they heard a voice yell, "Wait!" They turned back to see Eagun. Jason asked, "Yeah, what is it?" Eagun had to catch his breathe. He said, "Your mother wanted you to purify Teddiursa here." Jason then ran quickly to the cave, leaving Hinata, Jake, and Cherry by the entrance.

Jason came back minutes later, and said, "It's done." Eagun smiled and said, "Good. Now there's something else I need to tell you." Everyone turned their attention to him. Eagun said, "North from here is a place called Mt. Battle. There, there is a man by the name of Vander. He said that he saw suspicious activities near a desert. I want you to go get the information from him." Hinata and Jason nodded their heads. Hinata said, "Jason I'm going to ride Blitzer, so he can get some exercise." Jason nodded his head, and Hinata yelled, "Blitzer, come on out!" Blitzer then popped out of his poke ball and onto the bridge. Blitzer took one look at the deep water that was under the bridge and shot up on two legs. He kicked his front legs, everyone carefully trying to dodge them. Hinata grabbed Blitzer's head and started to pet it. Blitzer came back down; still staring scared at the water. Hinata said, "Shh, shh, its ok Blitzer, I'm here. You'll be ok." Hinata and Cherry then hoped on Blitzer, while Jason and Jake got on the scooter. As they road down the road, Jason yelled, "What was that all about?" Hinata yelled, "When Blitzer was a colt, he fell into deep water and couldn't swim. He's totally afraid of it now. He'll drink it, but only in the shallow end."

Minutes later they reached a huge mountain, and could figure out this was Mt. Battle. A lady at the reception counter said, "Yes Vander is here. Be careful though, the platforms might break. We're going to fix them tomorrow morning." Hinata and Jason nodded their heads, and walked through the door.

"Hinata you heard the lady, be careful" Jason warned. Hinata was looking down below at the lava. She looked back at him and said, "Oh don't be such a worry wart, Jason. I'll be fi-" but then the ground under her crumbled and Hinata fell! "HINATA!" "JASON!" He ran to see her holding on to the edge. He held out his hand and said, "Take it." But Hinata was too petrified to do so, but she eventually did. But as she reached for his hand, the ground that she was holding on with her other hand broke off. Hinata screamed as she fell. "HINATA!" Cherry barked. Jason looked to see a silver bird fly down to Hinata.

Would the bird make it, or will Hinata fall into the lava? Read in the next chap.


	7. Lovrina

The bird turned out to be a Skarmory. It caught Hinata right before she fell in. She hugged the bird and said, "Thank you." The bird pokemon smiled and flew up to the platforms. A man with brown spikey hair appeared and said, "Great job Skarmory. Now take a rest." The pokemon then disappeared in its poke ball. The man said, "The name's Vander. How can I help you?" Jason said, "We heard from Eagun that you saw a Cipher team somewhere." Vander said, "Yeah I did. South from here was a Cipher headquarters that they used five years ago. Now its abandoned, but I think they're using it now." Jason and Hinata slightly bowed and said, "Thank you." They both then left Mt. Battle.

An hour later they already caught 3 shadow pokemon. A girl Houndoor, which Jason gave to Hinata, a boy Spinarak, and another boy Shroomish, which Jason kept. Hinata then saw a door, and Cherry ran to it, and so did Jake. Jake sniffed the door, and started to bark. They then heard a voice ask, "Jake, is that you?" Jason said, "That's Professor Krane. Let's go!" Hinata and Jason ran into the door, causing it to fall down. There standing by Krane, was Naps. He said, "You're not taking Krane." Jason stepped forward, but Hinata said, "I'll battle him. This'll be a great opportunity to open up Houndoor's heart." She threw the pokemon's poke ball, yelling, "Houndoor, I need your assistance." Out came the black dog pokemon, apparently its heart was almost open. Then, the battle began.

Minutes later, Naps ran out of the room. Blitzer just finished off the battle, and was wiped out. Hinata smiled at the horse, and petted its mane. She said, "Great job, Blitzer. Now return for a rest." The pokemon returned inside its poke ball. Professor Krane said, "Very impressive, young lady. The only person I've seen battle so well is from…" He looked at Jason, who turned away. Krane then looked at Hinata and asked, "May I know your name?" Hinata blushed, nodded her head, and replied, "Its Hinata. Hinata Ketchum." Krane nodded his head, and said, "Ahh yes. Your parents were Ash Ketchum and Dawn Ketchum, correct?" Hinata frowned and nodded her head, slowly. Krane shook his head and said, "Terrible shame they passed away." Jason stared at Hinata, and saw tiny tears falling down her face. Jason said, "Come on. Let's get out of here." He took Hinata's hand and led everyone out of the room.

When they got to the entrance, someone came through the door. It was a girl, about probably a year older than them, with pink pigtails. She shook her head and said, "That silly Naps. He let you guys try and escape, and here I am, trying to convince the Professor to spill the beans on purification for XD001." Cherry and Jake started to growl at Lovrina. Lovrina giggled, and threw out two poke balls. The battle begun.

Lovrina ran off crying. Jason held his captured Delcatty. Hinata jumped around saying, "We won! We got another pokemon!" Jason smiled and placed the poke ball in Hinata's hands. She looked at him and asked, "You want me to have it?" Hinata smiled and kissed Jason on the lips. She said, "Thank you." Jason blushed and rubbed a hand behind his head. Jason asked, "Hi-Hinata? I-I kn-know th-this is e-early, b-b-but d-do y-you wan-want t-o b-be my girl-girlfriend?" Hinata understood him, but barely. She smiled and said, "Yes I do." She hugged Jason. Krane smiled and said, "Ahh young love." They both completely forgot that he was there. Hinata smiled and asked, "Professor, have you ever ridden a Rapidash?"

When they got to the lab, Hinata was the first to try the purify chamber, to purify her Houndoor. She decided to name her Flame. Now Jason purified his Shroomish, and Hinata asked him to name it Smish. Jason caved in. Then, the blonde from the counter came up and said, "It was very brave of you to save the Professor." She then kissed him on the cheek. Jason smiled. He then turned to see Hinata staring at him. She looked furious. He asked, "What?" Hinata ran outside saying, "I'm going to look for Kyle." She then ran out the door, Jason following her. When he got outside, he saw Hinata talking to Kyle. "Watching them, now are we?" Jason turned around to see Krane. They both then walked to Kyle and Hinata. Krane said, "Well I want you two to go to Pyrite Town and deliver this to Sett in the ONBS." Hinata took the disc and said, "Fine." She then threw a poke ball and said, "Let's go Blitzer!" Blitzer came out and lied on the ground for Hinata to get on. When she got on, he waited for Cherry. Cherry didn't move. Hinata said, "Come on Cherry." Cherry shook her head. Hinata said, "Fine. We'll walk if you want to join us." Blitzer than started to walk down the road. Jason said, "Wait!" He looked at his scooter. It had a flat. Jason said, "Crap!" Krane laughed and said, "Don't worry, Jason I'll fix it before you come back. Pyrite Town isn't that far from here, only about 15 to 20 minutes from now." He looked at Hinata, who was already half way down the road. He said, "Rapidash's, even when they walk, they are super fast. You better catch up to her." He winked at him. Jason nodded his head, and he, Jake, and Cherry ran to catch up to her. When they did, Jason asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata ignored him. Jason said, "Hello, Hinata!" Blitzer stopped. Hinata said, "Come on Blitzer." Blitzer shook his head. Hinata said, "Fine." She jumped off, looked at Jake and Cherry, and said, "If you two want to get on you can. Just put your spikes down Cherry." They both nodded their heads, jumped on Blitzer, and fell asleep. Blitzer then started to walk down the road. Hinata then started to walk in front of Jason. He asked, "Hey what's wrong?" Hinata yelled, "Nothing's wrong!" He saw a tear fall down her face. He asked, "Will you please tell me?" Hinata asked sweetly, "I am your girlfriend, right?" Jason said, "Of course. Why would you ask that?" She said, "Because I saw that girl kiss you, and I thought…." Jason frowned and said, "Hinata nothing will change. I still love you." She smiled. She kissed his lips and said, "I know." They then looked up. They made it to Pyrite Town.

What will happen in this tough town? Read next time to find out. Oh and LEAVE REVIEWS OR PIE EATING NINJA MONKEYS WILL GET YOU TONIGHT! That is all.


	8. Sett

They couldn't miss the ONBS building. It was a huge white one. As they walked by it, they saw a circle filled with trainers. Hinata asked, "I wonder what that's all about?" She then accidentally bumped into a huge trainer. She looked up at him. He looked angry. He said, "Watch where you're going, punk!" Cherry barked at him angrily, apparently telling him to apologize to her trainer. The man was about to kick Cherry, when Jake got in front of her, and used a move Jason never saw before. Jake had let out a huge stream of water, and it was so powerful, it blasted the trainer all the way across the canyon. Jason asked, "What move was that?!" Hinata thought about it and replied, "I think that was a hydro pump attack! That's a water pokemon's specialty, that and hydro cannon." Jason looked at Jake, who looked satisfied with himself. Cherry licked his cheek, in appreciation. Jake of course, blushed. They all then continued into the building.

They then reached the roof of the building. A young boy, not much older than them, said, "I'm sorry, but Sett is very busy right now." Hinata said, "But we come from Prof. Krane's Lab. We have to give him a disc!" The boy sheepishly smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, but his just too busy." Everyone then heard a voice say, "Did she say she came from Prof. Krane? Send them in!" They walked into the room to see a boy around 19, standing up, wearing a baseball cap. In the chair, by the desk, sat another boy with blonde hair, around the same age. The blonde said, "My name is Sett. This is my partner Britt." The boy in the baseball cap waved his hand. Sett asked, "What can I do for you?" Hinata handed him the disc. Sett studied it carefully, saying, "I might have some fun." Britt laughed. Sett put the disc into the computer, and began to type. He said, "This might take me a day or two to figure out." Hinata asked, "Well what do you think we can do between then?" Britt looked at Sett and said, "Hey, Duking's working on a field where wild pokemon are suppose to be. Maybe they can go there?" Sett said, "Great idea, Britt." Sett then looked at the two teens and said, "It might take a couple of hours to get there. Its east of here." Hinata smiled and said, "Blitzer can make it shorter distance." Sett asked, "Blitzer?" Hinata blushed and said, "Oh sorry. He's my Rapidash." This caught Britt's attention. He asked, "You have a Rapidash?!" Sett laughed and said, "Britt is very found of fire pokemon." Britt smiled and said, "Ponyta's and Rapidash's are my favorite. I saw a Ponyta once, but never a Rapidash." Hinata smiled, while pulling out a poke ball, and said, "Well I think you better watch out." She threw the ball into the air and said, "Blitzer, come out!" The pokemon popped out and landed on the hard floor. He saw Britt and Sett and started to neigh with anger. Hinata pulled him down, saying, "Sorry, he's not kind with strangers." Blitzer finally calmed down. Britt said, "Can I pet him?" Hinata said, "You can try." Britt then touched Blitzer's mane, only to pull it back. He said, "Oww….. that hurt." Sett laughed. Hinata scolded, "Blitzer you apologize." Blitzer bowed his head, hinting Britt to pet his mane, once more. Britt took a chance. He petted the mane, and it felt nice. Blitzer felt pleased. Britt said, "He takes orders well." Hinata said, "Can you believe people mistake him for a girl?" Britt laughed and replied, "Yeah I could. He's such a handsome horse, if I didn't know Rapidash's I would've mistaken him." Jason asked, "What do you mean?" Britt, still petting Blitzer, replied, "Well there are two differences between males and females. The male has a darker flame and a longer horn." Blitzer neighed with pride. Blitzer was fascinated about how much this human knew. Sett looked out the window to see the sun already starting to set. He said, "Duking will be there all day today, and till noon tomorrow. You better get going!" Hinata and Jason bowed, as they left. When they got outside, Blitzer jumped off the building, and landed on the ground. Jason and Hinata decided to take the long way down. They then rode out of Pyrite Town.

Two hours later, the sun was down, and the stars were out. They saw a flicker of camp fire. They saw cameras and people. They made it to the poke spot.

What will happen next? If you review I'll tell you.


	9. Our Song

They talked to Duking for some time, and Hinata caught him a Trapinch. Duking looked at the sky, which was turning gray. He asked, "You sure you want to head out now?" Hinata said, "Yeah. We can make it. Don't worry." They then took off, leaving a very worried Duking behind.

Jason looked around to see the final flicker of the camp fire, disappear. Jason asked, "Are you sure we can make it?" Hinata turned and looked at him. She said, "Maybe." Jason then saw something flying in the sky. He pointed at it and said, "Look." Hinata looked up to see a giant black bird. She thought: _Grandfather, what are you doing?!_ The bird then opened its mouth, and released something. Hinata's eyes widened. She thought: _That blizzard storm. Damn it!_ Just as she thought, a huge blizzard came. Hinata yelled, "Jason, we can't keep traveling like this. We need to find shelter." Jason looked around. He noticed a giant hole in the ground and said, "There!" Hinata asked, "Blitzer can you make it?" Blitzer made a noise, which Hinata thought meant 'of course I can'. Blitzer than ran quickly to the hut. Everyone crawled down in it, except for Blitzer, because he was too big, so Hinata returned him into his poke ball. They then went down into the cold, icy floor. Jake and Cherry cuddled up together, and fell asleep, nice and warm. Jason, who of course was wearing a jacket, wasn't that cold. He turned his attention to Hinata, who was rubbing her arms, and her teeth were chattering. He started to unzip his jacket, when she noticed. She said, "N-n-no J-ja-jas-Jason y-you'll f-f-freeze." He looked at her. He unzipped it and said, "Then come here." She looked confused, but moved over to him. He placed her between his legs, putting her back on his chest. He then wrapped the jacket around them both. He asked, "How's that feel?" She wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the ceiling. He looked up, and his eyes were widened. Instead of a snowy top, they could see the clear, black sky. Hinata said, "It's beautiful." Jason said, "Yeah it is." Hinata looked at his face, and kissed his cheek. She then asked, "Jason, do you want a song that's just for us?" He asked, "Did you have one in mind?" Hinata smiled. She then started to sing,

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Jason smiled and sung,

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

They both then sung,

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Hinata then rubbed her face on Jason's and sung,

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,   
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

They both then stopped singing. Hinata stared into his big, brown eyes. She then kissed his lips. Jason let the kiss get deeper and deeper. Jason's eyes opened to see tears falling fast down her face. He took his lips off, she still had her eyes closed. She sobbed. Jason asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata laid her head on his chest. He heard her say, "I never felt loved. Not after they died." She sobbed again, her head buried in Jason's chest. He started to cry as well. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. They then fell asleep, waiting for morning.

Well R&R for me. Buh bye now. OH and the song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


	10. Revealing

Morning came by very slowly

Morning came by very slowly. Hinata was the first to wake up and see the snow had melted. They were all lying in cave. Hinata looked up to see the clear roof. She then looked at Jake and Cherry, who were still curled up by each other, and asleep. She smiled at the two. She then looked back up at Jason.

His jacket still kept them close together. Hinata then saw that his face looked so peaceful as he slept. She frowned and started to cry. She thought: _I can't keep doing this anymore. This hurts…so much. I'm sorry Jason. _ Jason's eyes then started to open up, but slightly. He then opened them all of the way.

She saw that he was awakening, and quickly wiped away the tears. He looked to see her staring at his face. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He said, "Good morning." She smiled back, although it hurt to do so.

Jason leaned up and said, "Hinata…. I want to tell you something." She thought she knew what he was going to say, and feared that she was going to be right.

She asked, "What is it?"

Jason replied, "We have been….dating for almost three weeks now. (Yes it's that long.) I…..I wanted to say…..that I love you."

That did it. Hinata started to cry.

He noticed and said, "I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon isn't it?"

Hinata tried to smile, while shaking her head.

She said, "No its not."

Jason asked, "Do you love me?" She started to cry even more.

She said, "Jason….I'm not the person you would want to fall in love with. Trust me."

Jason was confused, but asked again, "Do you love me? Please answer me."

Hinata said, "Jason, I do love you, but…." "

Please don't say but. Please don't say that word," he said.

Hinata got out of the jacket and stood up. Cherry stood up too. She and Jake were awake when Jason woke up, and were listening to the whole conversation. Cherry then started to walk to Hinata, and sat down by her side. Hinata started to cry even more.

She said, "I'm sorry….but I have to go." She then started to walk out into the sunlight, when Jason grabbed her arm.

He said, "I don't understand. If you love me, why won't you stay with me? Please stay Hinata. I love you so much."

Hinata winced away, as though she were in pain.

She replied, "I'm sorry Jason. I…I just can't."

She and Cherry then climbed out of the cave, only to be followed by Jason and Jake. When he got out, he saw Hinata standing, her back turned to him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, to reveal a river of tears.

She pulled out a poke ball and said, "I'm sorry."

She threw the poke ball onto the ground and yelled, "Flame use smokescreen."

The Houndor came out and did as she said. Smoke then covered everyone.

Jason heard Hinata say, "Flame return. Blitzer, get us out of here!"

His eyes then closed, as he heard someone say to his ear, "Just forget me. Let me be a forgotten memory."

He then heard footsteps leave, and a voice yell, "Let's go Blitzer."

He heard the Rapidash neigh, and then gallop off. When the smoke cleared, he saw Hinata and Cherry, leave on Blitzer. Tears started to flow down his face, as he remembered: _Just forget about me. Let me be a forgotten memory. _

He said, "No, I will not forget, and I will find out why you left.

Two months went by since Hinata left. Jason had fought Admins and commanders. He heard them tell of the most powerful of Cipher's group. They told of Master Greevil's most powerful Admin.

They all were frightened of the person and feared of what the punishment the person would give them. Jason had reached the dreaded island where Greevil and his apprentice were supposed to be. He then saw a door that led to the room. _Just forget me. Let me be a forgotten memory._ He frowned.

He then looked at Jake and asked, "Ya ready?" Jake smiled and nodded his head. Jason turned to the door and opened it.

In the distance, he could see the back of a floating chair. Standing by the chair, was a woman with black armor, face covered by a helmet.

He then heard a voice from the chair say, "Welcome young lad."

He turned around to reveal himself as Verich. The old man smiled at Jason. The woman turned around, her face still covered. A Jolteon then walked up to the woman in black. _Cherry?:_ Jason thought.

Greevil turned to the woman and said, "Be a dear and get rid of the pest, will you?"

He heard the woman say, "Yes Master Greevil."

The woman then stepped up, the Jolteon following her.

Jason held a poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Gardevoir let's get them!"

Out came the handsome pokemon.

The woman held out a poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Charcoal let's get rid of him!" Out came a beautiful dark tan Ninetales.

10 minutes later both of the pokemon fainted. They both returned their pokemon.

Jason yelled, "Let's go, Solrock!"

Out came the sun looking pokemon.

The woman held a yellow and black poke ball, threw it, and yelled, "Finish him Rage!"

Out came a dark blue Gyrados.

Another 10 minutes went by, and both the pokemon fainted with the collision of solarbeam and dragonbreath.

Jason threw a poke ball and yelled, "Come on Ariados!"

Out came the giant spider, a darker colored one.

The woman threw a poke ball and yelled, "Flame lets finish him!"

_Flame? The Houndor: _Jason thought. But it wasn't a Houndor that came out of the poke ball. It was a Houndoom.

8 minutes later, and both the pokemon fainted.

Jason threw another one and yelled, "Let's go Breloom!"

"Let's go Neji!" Out came a dark purple boy Delcatty.

Few minutes later…well you should know. Both the pokemon fainted. Jason looked at the woman to see she was getting angry. An Ursaring stood in front of Jason. Jason was waiting for the woman to call out her next pokemon.

She was looking at the poke ball and said, "Help me out, old friend."

She then looked at Jason, threw out the poke ball, and yelled, "Blitzer, lets show him!"

Both pokemon were tired. Jason yelled, "Ursaring use hyper beam."

"Blitzer get ready to dodge."

Right before the attack hit, Blitzer dodged, but the attack went right in front of the woman, creating a dust cloud. He heard the woman scream as he covered his eyes.

Finally, the dust cloud disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes, making sure dust wouldn't blind him. He looked on the ground to see the black helmet. He then looked up, and saw Hinata. Her arms were in front of her.

She noticed the dust cloud gone, and put them down. She then saw her helmet by Jason's feet and gasped. She then looked straight into Jason's eyes. Jason looked at the pokemon to see them both fainted by the blow. They both returned their pokemon.

Before they called out their last pokemon, Jason asked, "Hinata, is this why you left me?"

Hinata looked at him and said, "You don't understand."

Jason said, "Then explain."

Hinata looked down at the ground, and sighed. She said, "When my parents died, I didn't know what else to do. Our house was on a cliff, and I sat down near the edge. Cherry sat by me, when I said, 'I can't deal with this pain anymore.' Cherry knew what I was thinking about doing, and tried to encourage me not to do it. I was crying, but smiling as well. I stood up, and started walking closer to the edge. Cherry tried to tug on my pant leg, but I shook her off. Then….I jumped off the cliff, but a psychic attack saved me. I looked up to see my uncle Ardos and his Alakazam. He was there along with my uncle Aten (haven't gotten that far in the game to know his name yet.) and my grandfather waiting for me. When my uncle's pokemon brought me back to the cliff, my uncle Aten held me as I cried. My grandfather then said, 'Dear I would like you to help me with a project.' I looked up from my uncle's chest and asked, 'What kind of project?' He smiled and asked, 'Do you want pokemon to feel what you feel now?' I shook my head, still not understanding. He then brought me to his lab a showed me what he meant. He…he made me personally create the two ultimate shadow pokemon."

Jason asked, "So…you were behind this the whole time? Even Zook attacking you?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Jason turned angry and yelled, "So you liking me was just part of a plan?! You saying you love me…was that something to do with gaining my trust?!"

Hinata cried and said, "No Jason, all of that stuff I said was true. I do love you! I just…."

Jason yelled, "Just what?" Hinata said, "I just didn't want you to get into the middle of this."

She said it in almost a whisper. Jason's eyes widened.

Greevil then said, "Dear, it's time to call them."

Hinata winced and said, "I know Master, but I can't call them."

Greevil smiled and said, "I'll do it for you." He then stood up and yelled, "XD001 and XD002 come to me!"

Then, two pokemon burst through the wall, creating a giant hole. Jason backed up and stared at them in astonishment. He saw a black Lugia and a black Ho-Oh.

Jason gasped, looked at Hinata, and asked, "You did this to them?"

Hinata looked away. She and Cherry walked and stood by Master Greevil's side.

Hinata asked, "What are you going to do?"

Greevil smiled wickedly and said, "I'm going to use shadow beam."

Hinata gasped and said, "But that will kill him!"

Greevil looked at Jason and said, "Exactly."

Hinata turned worriedly to Jason.

She then saw Greevil look at Shadow Lugia and say, "Shadow Beam on him!"

Lugia then powered up a black and purple beam, getting ready to release it.

Jake got in front of Jason, but Jason pushed him back. Lugia then shot the attack. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Before the attack hit Jason, he closed his eyes. A minute passed and the attack didn't hit him. He opened his eyes to see Hinata standing in front of him, the Shadow Beam still going. She winced at the enormous pain. When the attack was finished, she started to fall to the ground. Jason caught her back. She was cringing from the amount of pain.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at Jason.

He asked, "Are you stupid? Why'd you do that?"

She coughed, blood trickling down her mouth, and replied, "I told you. I love you too."

She coughed again, this time blood was following the cough. Jason looked back at the two legendaries.

They were glaring at him. Aten was accompanying Greevil, for he was crying. Jason would figure out why later. Jason then pulled something from his pocket.

A master ball. _Now the question is…Which one should I catch: _he thought. Hinata knew what he was going to do, and started to pull something out of her pocket. Jason looked to see she was holding a master ball.

"Where'd you…" Hinata smiled and said, "I invented it myself."

She placed the master ball in Jason's other hand, and said, "Catch them both. For me." Her master ball did look different. It was purple all right, but it had H + J. He smiled at it, and clutched it in his hands. He then walked to the shadow pokemon.

Haven't updated this in a while. Review for me!

Dimunda


End file.
